


Most Beautiful Sight

by Beezy_Gee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyunwoo - Freeform, One Shot, Please Forgive me, Shameless Smut, monsta x - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezy_Gee/pseuds/Beezy_Gee
Summary: Hyunwoo is your long time friend and he invites you to come see him dance tonight. He left out the part where he was going to be doing it at a strip club. (this is shameless smut im sorry)





	Most Beautiful Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bb).



> Please forgive me for this shameless smut. This is my first fic and first time writing smut so please forgive me for typos and such. Please let me know what you think and if you have any requests (: You can find me on twitter @BeeezyGee. This is dedicated to my bb girl. <3

The sound is deafening. The vibrations from the music prickling along your skin, electricity making the hairs on your arms raise. You look around you at the sea of bodies, mostly women but a good handful of men as well. You can feel the lust emanating off of the bodies around you, coiling in your stomach. Why you agreed to come see Hyunwoo dance is starting to slip from your mind. He had asked you to come see the dance he had been working on but he had left out the part where it was a strip club. You had never been to one and you can feel anxiety bubbling in your stomach, making you clench your fists. Hyunwoo has been your friend for a long time but you had liked him for more than that for quite some time now. And now he has you waiting to see him strip. A gorgeous man walks up to you reaches his hand out. 

"Miss Yuna?" He asks. 

"Yes?" You raise your brows at him questionably, wondering how he knew your name. 

"Hyunwoo sent me to take you to your seat." He smiles down at you, beckoning you to follow him. 

He takes you to a private booth right in front of the stage, with the couch encircling you, guarding you off from everyone else. Shortly after you sit down, the lights fade and the music stops. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Daddy." 

Who the fuck made their stripper name daddy? You start to giggle to yourself and then a spotlight appears in the middle of the stage. The next music track starts and the entire club comes to a still.   
Hyunwoo walks out on stage in a black suit with his hair pushed back off his forehead.   
You feel the breath catch in your throat, choking you. He locks eyes with you and slowly makes his way to you. He walks with full confidence, his shoulders thrown back and his hands running down the gap in the suit. He stands in front of you and looks like he could eat you alive. He slowly pushes back the suit jacket, letting it slip to the floor. He dances in front of you, rolling his hips and throwing his head back. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, his fingers lingering across his the exposed skin.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He loved what he was doing to her. He can see her eyes glisten with want for him. He was determined to make her his tonight, done with wanting her all this time and never doing anything about it. He knew she would agree to come see him dance, she had always supported his passions. But he never told her it was a strip club and if this didn't work nothing would. But it was working, he can see your legs trembling with desire. He pushes his shirt off and slowly slips off stage, walking up to stand directly in front of you. He thrusts his hips to the music, grabbing your hands and letting you explore his skin.  
God it felt so good. He feels his dick pressing against the dress pants, the desire for her coursing through his veins like fire. He hears her gasp when she she's how hard you are for her, his dick jumping in response. He rolls his hips, making your hands glide to his waistband. He wants her so bad, thinking there is no way he can finish the song without taking her right here. It felt as if the music was never ending but he didn't dare take his pants off. He knew he would blow his load right there, seeing her lips quiver.   
He rocks his hips against your hands, letting them slide down his thighs. You feel him tense the muscles there, making them hard marble underneath your fingertips. He looked so good in the soft lights, his skin glowing. You had always loved how dark his skin was and it looked exceptionally good above the dress pants. His forearms looked as if they could crush you but you knew he would never hurt you. He grabs your hand and runs your palm across the bulge growing in his pants. You hear him groan and look up to see his lip pulled between his teeth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The song finally ended. He thought it was never going to end. As soon as it did, he pull you to him and gets you to his dressing room as fast as possible. When he closes the door behind you, he pushes you up against the door. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you. Do you want me back?"   
He feels the breath catch in his throat, scared she will say no and take a hammer to his heart. 

"Of course I do Hyunwoo. I've always wanted you, more than anything." 

He feels his heart explode with happiness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You can't believe he wants you back. And here he is, looking like a full course meal in front of you. You slide your hands across his shoulders, in awe at the expanse of them. It is honestly a sin to look this damn good. You feel his pulse jump under your fingertips. He drops his head against your shoulders.

"Your touch feels so damn good Yuna. You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this."

He pulls your chin up and kisses you with plump lips. His lips are soft like flower petals. He pulls you closer to him, pressing you against him. You feel how hard he is and feel your knees quiver. He pulls your lower lip in between his teeth, nibbling slowly. You moan and feel your wetness seeping into your jeans. He rolls his hips, his dick causing friction against your hip. He kisses you like you're dessert, the last meal he has before he dies. His hands run up your throat and twine in your hair. He pulls your head back and kisses down your jaw, licking the underside. He sucks slowly on the soft spot under your ear, you mewling in response.   
You grasp his shoulders, digging your nails into the expanse of muscles. He pulls your shirt above your head, throwing it to the side of the room. 

"God Yuna.. you are so fucking beautiful.”

He runs his eyes across your shoulders, chest and stomach. He smiles down on you and delicately kisses your shoulder. He slowly unbuttons your jeans and slides them off your legs, running trails down your legs with his fingers. You were thankful you were wearing matching bra and panties. He runs his palms across your thighs and slowly rubs a finger across your core. Your legs buckle in response and he smirks up at you. He slowly rubs his finger across you in circles, soaking your panties to the point you're sure his fingers are already wet with your juices.  
He bites down on his lip and looks up at you while he slides his fingers across the waist band of your panties. He slowly pulls them off and kisses your inner thigh. You hear him hiss between his teeth and he grips your thigh tightly, fingers digging into your flesh. He stays on his knees and grabs the back of your thighs, pushing you back against the door in the process. He pushes you up until your thighs are on his shoulders. You feel the bolt of desire in your stomach and put your fingers in his hair. He pushes you up again, hovering you above him.   
His tongue runs a trail up your thigh, biting softly into your flesh as he got closer to your center. You were glad he was holding you up because you legs definitely would have given out on you. You feel his breath against you, making goosebumps rise along your flesh. He squeezes your thighs and moans into your skin. 

"I've waited so long for this."  
He sighs into you and you feel his breath get ragged. He pulls you closer and tilts you towards him causing your skin to drag down the cold door. You hiss in anticipation and feel his younger reach out and touch you.   
Your body jerks in response, your breath hitching in your throat. You sigh out Hyunwoos name and thread your fingers through his hair. He licks your inner thigh, trailing towards your wetness. You can smell the lust in the air, you want for him making your heart race in anticipation. He slowly licks your folds, sucking slowly on your clit. He pulls it slowly through his teeth, his tongue flicking out rubbing your clit in slow circles. You can feel yourself coming undone. You mewl out Hyunwoos name, jerking your hips against his mouth. His fingers dig into your thighs and he starts to eat you like your his last meal. He ravishes you with his mouth and moans your name into your skin. You feel your orgasm bubbling in your stomach, making your toes curl. He doesn't stop though, he eats you through your orgasm, suckling at you while you ride it out. When your body goes limp with release he slides you down into his lap and holds you against him. Your breath is ragged against his chest, your skin flushed with sweat.   
"Yuna, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life" he breathes into your hair.   
You tremble against his chest trying to catch your breath.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful. Seeing her tremble against him, hearing her call out his name, it was driving him mad. She was slowing her breathing down and now ghosting kisses across his neck.  
You push him backwards, dragging your nails across his chest. He bites his lip and looks down at you. She's incredibly beautiful and seeing her hover over him was the best sight. He looked down at her as she unbuttoned his pants and he feels his dick jump in anticipation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You smile up at him and slip his dress pants off and rub your palm across his huge dick. You had no idea Hyunwoo looked this damn good. He was looking down at you like he was about to slam you against the wall again and take you right there. But you had other plans, feathering kisses across his hips. His tanned skin glistens in the light and his muscles ripple against your touch. You feel the twinge of lust in your stomach, making you bite your lip. You slip off his boxers and kiss your way back up his legs. His hair tickles your cheek and you hum in your throats in appreciation. He looks like a god in front of you. You take his dick in your hands and slowly rub your thumb across the skit. His hips buck against your fingers and his hands find register in your hair. He clenches his fist in your hair, tugging at it slightly. You lick your lips and slowly engulf his head in your mouth.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Looking down at you like that, sucking his dick was sending fire coursing through his veins. He had never wanted anyone so badly. She was so beautiful and her mouth was seriously doing work on him. He could feel you tighten youe cheeks and wrap your tongue around his shaft as you bobbed your head. He couldn't help but pull your hair, but still trying to be gentle. He didn't want to hurt you. When you started moaning in the back of your throat, he couldn't help but start bucking his hips against your mouth. You were taking it like a champ though and he can feel his release shooting through his veins. He gritted his teeth and held back, but she felt so amazing.  
   
When you pull your mouth off of him and breathed his name against his dick, he started to see stars. Not being able to hold back, he pushes your head back down on his dick, moaning her name as the warmth enveloped him. When he started coming in your mouth, he felt your entire body relax. She swallowed all of him. What a sight to behold.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He pulls you up and carries you to the area rug in the center of the room. He licks along your neck as he carries you and bites softly on your sweet spots. He lays you down slowly spreads your legs open.   
"Yuna, you are so damn gorgeous."   
He slowly pumps his dick looking down at you and you can feel your wetness pooling in between your legs. Your entire body tingles with wanton lust for him and he's eating it alive. He rubs the head of his dick against your wet lips and your hips buck against him. He pulls back slightly and rubs his dick against you, covering himself in your wetness. He's smirking down at you, knowing you want him. He slowly pushes his dick inside you, filling you up. You wrap your legs around his waist pulling him deeper into you. He felt so damn good and you can't help but moan out his name. He slowly thrusts into you, digging his fingers into your hips. You move your hips upwards to meet his thrusts, feeling his balls slap against you. He was so damn hot hovering above you, his forehead beading with sweat. He increases his pace and starts to slam into you, pulling you to him with his hands. He moans out your name and his nails dig into your skin. His muscular arms ripple above you and your reach up to drag your nails down them. He moans in the back of his throat and slams into you wrapping one hand around your throat. He doesn't choke you, just lightly wraps the fingers around you for dominance. His eyes shine looking down at you and you reach down and dig your nails into his plump ass. You feel his muscles jump and he shudders above you.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
How was it possible she felt this good? He looked down at you and was just awe struck at your beauty. Your cheeks were flushed with your hair fanned out around you. He was trying his best to not hurt you but he was slowly losing control. She felt so good wrapped around his dick, calling out his name when she could catch her breath.  
He increases his pace, pulling your ass up to dig his fingers into it. He loved your curves and the purchase his fingers could find in your skin. You fit perfectly against him, rocking your hips to match his thrusts. He pulls out and sees you pout. 

"Don't worry baby girl, I'm just putting you in a different position. 

He flips you over and pushes you down on your stomach, your ass sticking up in the air. He feathers kisses down your back and rubs his fingers against your wet pussy.  
"Do you want me baby girl?" He slowly circles his finger against your clit and pushes the tip of his finger in. 

"Yes DADDDY" you moan out. He can't take it after that. He pushes his dick into you again, this time slamming in as hard as he can.   
He hears you moaning and stutters his hips against you.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His dick is throbbing in you and you can feel yourself about to come again. You arch your back trying to get him the best leverage possible, feeling him hit your sweet spot. He spanks your ass and wraps one hand in your hair, pulling your head back. He moans your name into your shoulder and bites the skin softly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hyunwoo... please. Fuck me. Don't be afraid you're going to break me" you whimper out. 

He pulls your hair and starts to thrust into you, rolling his hips to hit your sweet spot every time. He rocks against you, his fingers digging into your hips and hair. He pulls your neck back and bites you, sucking at the skin there. He thrusts into you over and over, your orgasm bubbling in your toes. You moan out his name and he spanks your ass hard.   
~~~~~  
He didn't think he would ever heard those words out of her pretty mouth. She was so sweet and innocent but he wanted to have her begging, whimpering at his feet. 

"Tell me how much you like it baby girl" he rocks his hips into you, reaching his hand down to rub your clit. 

You cry out Hyunwoos name, begging him to not stop. For the love of god don't stop. You were so close and you could see white spots developing in your vision. He flicks his fingers against your clit, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. You scream out his name as stars blind you, your body trembling under him.   
"Yes baby girl, just like that. Come for me. Scream my name."   
~~~  
She felt so good. He could feel her walls rippling around him and the world was slowly becoming spotty. He moans out your name and thrusts into you hard one last time, spilling his load into you. He slowly thrusts into you, ridding out his orgasm and bites into your shoulder.  
~~~~~  
When you could finally see and breathe again, he pulled you close to him, making a pallet on the couch. He snuggled you into his chest and rubbed your hair, telling you how much he enjoyed himself. He kisses your forehead and promises to never let you go.


End file.
